Zagreus
Zagreus foi o nome dado à criatura de Anti-Tempo formada depois que uma massa de anti-tempo entrou no Doctor e se tornou senciente. O nome "Zagreus" tem origem em uma lenda criada pelo Povo do Nunca. Origem Segundo as lendas, o próprio Rassilon destruiu Zagreus quando os Yssgaroth entraram no universo quando dos eventos acontecidos por volta da criação do Olho da Harmonia. O Povo do Nunca acreditava que quando uma urna de Anti-Tempo fosse detonada no Capitólio, o caos encobriria todo o Universo, e o império de Zagreus começaria. Quando o Oitavo Doctor preveniu que isso ocorresse materializando sua TARDIS em torno da urna, ele acabou absorvendo as partículas e Anti-tempo em seu próprio corpo. Ele então se tornou um ser maligno, e a personificação de Zagreus. (ÁUDIO: Neverland) Vida no corpo do Doctor A verdadeira personalidade do Doctor permaneceu intacta, mas submersa pelo poder de Zagreus. A TARDIS acabou fragmentada de um modo bem semelhante, dividida entre a tentativa de ajudar o Doctor e seu ressentimento por ele estar disposto a sacrificá-la por causa de Charley. Enquanto o Doctor tentava retomar o controle de sua mente, a TARDIS-Zagreus ficou do lado de Rassilon, que queria transformar o Doctor completamente em Zagreus, para que servisse a ele como um assassino. Seu plano era destruir o "casco" da TARDIS o suficiente para traumatizar o Doctor, fazendo com que Zagreus tomasse o controle total. Em troca, Rassilon libertaria a TARDIS de sua "escravidão" pelo Doctor. No entanto, o lado "bom" da TARDIS reteve controle suficiente para gerar vários hologramas baseados nas três encarnações anteriores do Doctor, para que eles o ajudassem a lembrar quem ele realmente era. Apesar dos esforços de Rassilon de reafirmar ao Doctor que ele na verdade era Zagreus, as duas personalidades do Doctor acabaram se rebelando contra os planos de Rassilon, o Doctor se recusando a matar, e Zagreus se recusando a ser manipulado. Após a TARDIS-Zagreus ter sido destruída por Charley, Leela e Romana, o Doctor-Zagreus baniu Rassilon para o Universo Divergente antes que a TARDIS "boa", que havia sido parcialmente restaurada pois partes da TARDIS-Zagreus ainda se encontravam em seus restos, pudesse dar a cura para a energia anti-tempo na forma de matéria-zero pura, ao mesmo tempo restaurando a forma física da TARDIS ao normal. No entanto, embora a matéria-zero tivesse estabilizado a "infecção" Zagreus dentro do Doctor, este se viu obrigado a permanecer no universo de anti-tempo para prevenir que o anti-tempo dentro dele destruísse o universo. (ÁUDIO: ''Zagreus'') Vida no corpo de Perfection A energia de anti-tempo foi retirada de dentro do Doctor por Rassilon assim que aquele chegou ao universo Divergente. Isto fez com que Zagreus se manifestasse como um espírito independente. Nesta forma, Zagreus podia possuir o corpo dos mortos, e assim confrontou o Doctor depois de possuir o corpo de Perfection, a "mulher perfeita" e esposa do homem mais poderoso do Universo Divergente, Daqar Keep. Ela tentou enganar o Doctor para que ele a levasse para o universo principal, se juntando a ele na busca pela Fundição. Durante este tempo, a criatura flertou várias vezes com o Doctor, chegando até a propor a ele que repopulassem o Universo Divergente com seus filhos (já que o universo estava em aparente extinção), como se fossem Adão e Eva. Quando ela mencionou este mito (que apenas alguém do universo principal poderia conhecer), o Doctor descobriu que estava sendo enganado, mas até que ele agisse, ela já havia incapacitado Keep e hipnotizado Charley. Ela tentou então escapar para o universo principal na TARDIS, mas Keep havia tomado sua forma, e assim a criatura ficou presa dentro dele tempo suficiente para que o Doctor e seus companions conseguissem escapar. Preso no Universo Divergente sem esperanças de escapar, Zagreus-Perfection aceitou a proposta de Keep de renovar seus votos de matrimônio e tomar o controle do universo. (ÁUDIO: The Next Life) Versos sobre Zagreus Zagreus é também um personagem de uma história infantil em versos contada para as crianças de Gallifrey, semelhante ao bicho-papão das histórias de ninar da Terra. Tradução livre Zagreus sits inside your head, Zagreus lives among the dead, Zagreus sees you in your bed, And eats you when you're sleeping. Zagreus at the end of days, Zagreus lies all other ways, Zagreus comes when time's a maze, And all of history is weeping. Zagreus taking time apart, Zagreus fears the hero heart, Zagreus seeks the final part, The reward that he is reaping. Zagreus sings when all is lost, Zagreus takes all those he's crossed, Zagreus wins and all it cost, The hero's hearts he's keeping. Zagreus seeks the hero's ship, Zagreus needs the web to rip, Zagreus sups time at a drip, And life aside, he's sweeping. Zagreus waits at the end of the world, For Zagreus is the end of the world. His time is the end of time, And his moment time's undoing. Zagreus repousa na sua mente, Zagreus vive entre os mortos, Zagreus te vê em sua cama, E te devora enquanto você dorme. Zagreus no fim dos dias, Zagreus traça todos os caminhos, Zagreus vem quando tempo é um labirinto, E toda a história está a chorar. Zagreus despedaçando o tempo, Zagreus teme o coração do herói, Zagreus busca a peça final, A recompensa que ele colhe. Zagreus canta quando tudo está perdido, Zagreus leva quem o contraria, Zagreus vence à custa, Dos corações do herói que ele guarda. Zagreus busca a nave do herói, Zagreus precisa que a teia se desfaça, Zagreus devora o tempo pouco a pouco, E varre toda a vida. Zagreus espera no fim do mundo, Porque Zagreus é o fim do mundo. Seu tempo é o fim dos tempos, E seu momento é a ruína do tempo. Versos alternativos Durante a terceira parte de Zagreus, dois versos adicionais/alternativos são recitados pelo Oitavo Doctor e por Rassilon: Zagreus sets the skies ablaze. The stars his flame a gleaming... Zagreus is my secret name, Zagreus is the one to blame, Zagreus is the Time Lords' shame, The beast that I've been keeping. Zagreus põe o mundo em chamas. E as estrelas cintilam com o fogo... Zagreus é meu nome secreto, Zagreus é o culpado, Zagreus é a vergonha dos Time Lords, A besta que guardo dentro de mim. Personalidade Quando a energia anti-tempo que formou Zagreus deixou o corpo do Doctor, ela supostamente levou junto os aspectos sombrios da mente do Doctor que ela havia ajudado a criar, retendo, assim, sua senciência. Apesar disso, quando Zagreus possuiu o cadáver de Perfection, ele adotou uma personalidade bastante diferente daquela que tinha quando estava no corpo do Doctor. Contrastando com seu temperamento vil e vingativo original, Perfection-Zagreus era mais calmo, por vezes petulante, chegando a flertar abertamente com o Doctor; ele só mostrou evidências do que havia sido quando foi aprisionado por Daqar Keep. Isso sugere que Zagreus talvez adquira os maneirismos do corpo que estiver possuindo. (ÁUDIO: The Next Life) Links externos * DisContinuity 'The Legend of Zagreus' en:Zagreus Categoria:Personagens